


This Little Light Of Mine

by Fangirl_In_Disguise



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: And all origional characters will be demons probably, F/M, Human Jack, I don't like making original characters for fanfics so I'll make very few, Just Jack, M/M, No Anti, demon mark, non-youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_In_Disguise/pseuds/Fangirl_In_Disguise
Summary: Dark get sent by Asmodeus, a Prince Of Hell, on a mission to the mortal world. Dark accepts, but the last thing he expects was for him to develop... an attachment for a certain human. What happens when Jack discovers he's a demon? Will he be able to forgive Dark's past? Will Dark be able to balance keeping Jack, and his life and Hell? What happens when Jack gets put in harms way?I think the better question is, will anyone read this after that terrible summery? Like seriously half of it was questions.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of the prologue to the story, so unforgettably Jack won't come in yet, but he will be in the next chapter. Please enjoy!

Dark heard the eerie chime of the doorbell as he was wiping blood off his newly sharpened machete. He looked up turned his head to the side; his body glitching before he teleported to the first floor of his mansion. Opening the door, Dark was greeted by a lower level demon; a messenger, his brain suplied.   
  
"Master Dark, Prince Asmodeus invites you to the castle dungeons for a business proposition," the servant related. His tone was formal and respectful; as it should be. "I've been asked to inform you that it is an offer you will not likely refuse, and that you come immediately."   
  
Dark tilted his head to the side, considering the offer. Asmodeus was the god of lust, and ironically was located in Lucifer's dungeon (get it? Lust, dungeon, kinky ;). All princes of hell had their own space in Lucifer's vast castle, which has been estimated to be around the size if Australia. He figured it must be important if the heir to the throne has asked to summon Dark, and well, he wouldn't want to be rude. Dark smirked menacingly, and saw the messengers jaw clench in a sign of unease. Even the most feared demons cowered at his feet.    
  
"Tell Asmodeus that I will gladly pay a visit, as soon as I've finished with my... guests," Dark commanded. A horrific scream emitted from somewhere in the mansion, making the messenger demon startle.   
  
"Now if you'll excuse me," Dark pardoned, turning. The doors automatically shut behind him with an audible click.   
  
>Line Break<   
  
Two human slaves, wearing leather collars and chains around their ankles, greeted Dark at the gates leading to Prince Asmodeus' estate. They led him through the intricate dungeon hallways, designed to make victims lose their way. They passed several cells, some holding terrified humans, some with mutilated bodies, and others contained unnamed creatures. Dark mostly stared ahead of him, at the two male slaves leading him as Asmodeus. He himself never saw the appeal to keeping humans as slaves. Humans were mere play-things in his mind. Torture and sex were all he saw them good for. Besides, he enjoys living alone, which was another thing that made demons fear him; he rose to power on his own, never making allies or asking for favors; no lose ends or strings attached. Eventually the slaves led him through two large double doors.    
  
"Asmodeus," Dark greeted, bowing his head slightly.   
  
"Dark," Asmodeus smiled, her fanged teeth glimmering in the torch light. "I had a feeling you'd be interested in hearing my proposition." She stood from her throne, and descended until she was level with Dark. "Leave us," she commanded, addressing the slaves. They bowed, never looking up from the ground, and gently closed the doors as they exited. Asmodeus then focused her attention on Dark, circling him like a predator sizing up their prey. She licked her lips. "I have a favor to ask."   
  
"You?" Dark inquired, not bothering to hide his integument. Asmodeus was also known for rarely asking favors, not wanting to get her hands dirty.   
  
"Oh, don't looked so surprised," she laughed. "We all have our vulnerabilities."   
  
Dark tilted his head and squinted his eyes; weakness and vulnerability have been foreign emotions ever since he could remember.   
  
"I don't believe I can relate."   
  
"Darling," she smirked. "Someday you'll understand." Dark didn't like what she was implying, whatever it may be.   
  
"What have you called me here for?" He demanded. Asmodeus leaned back, a disappointed smirk gracing her lips.   
  
"Never one for small talk," she sighed. "Nevertheless, I suppose you must be a busy demon, so I'll try and be brief." She sauntered over to a long antique table lined with dusty candlesticks and old books. Asmodeus grabbed one of the bigger books with a dark leather binding on it, wiping of the cobwebs. She delicately searched through the pages, before beckoning Dark over. He refrained from rolling his black eyes as he trudged in her direction.   
  
"An unnamed coven of witches in the Mortal World have been meddling with our Underworld for years, attempting to make contact." Asmodeus explained. She showed him ancient pictures of hooded figures surrounding magic runes. As she turned the pages, he saw what appeared to be drawings of spell ingredients and rituals, many of which involved sacrifice of both humans and animals.   
  
"For seven centuries now, they have been attempting to summon me. But I suppose that's the price we pay for being evil," She paused, looking at Dark. "None of their attempts have worked so far, I merely found it endearing to watch. But last month, I felt their magic pulling at me."   
  
Dark didn't show it, but he was impressed. Summoning a demon even as powerful as himself could be easy if you knew what you were doing, but summoning a Prince Of Hell was no easy feat, and required generations of patients and agonizing hard work that few have been able to successfully achieve. It's been thousands of years since a Price has been summoned.   
  
"Forgive me for interrupting Asmodeus, but, what does this this have to do with me?" Dark interrupted, impatiently. Asmodeus placed the book back on the table and climbed the stairs of her throne.   
  
"I want you to exterminate every member of that pathetic little cult," Asmodeus spat venomously as she sat down. She crossed her legs and gave him a sly smile, awaiting his response.

"Why me?" 

"I know I can trust you," Asmodeus said. Dark sneered; words like _trust_ were practically curses in Hell, but Asmodeus liked pushing boundaries, particularly between humans and demons.

"What do I get out of this? If I were to agree that is," Dark added.   
  
"If you did this for me, then I would owe you a favor, wouldn't I?" She explained. Dark tilted his head, as he does when in thought. "It's a big deal, to have a Prince Of Hell owe you one..." Dark thought for a few more moments, more for dramatic effect than anything else to be honest.    
  
"I accept," he decided. Asmodeus squinted her eyes, failing to hold back her smugness. "When do I leave?"   
  
Asmodeus uncrossed her legs and leaned forward.   
  
"Immediately," she said, before snapping her fingers. Dark mentally added 'accept invitations from Princes Of Hell' to his list of things to never do again as he was thrown into darkness.


	2. He Could Just Not Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark takes out all of the witches, but one of them managed to put a spell on him, and now he has no magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, *cracks knuckles* lets do this

Unlike Hell, the Mortal World had a wide range of temperatures and climate, something Dark was cruelly reminded of when he appeared in a cold forest while being showered in rain. _This mission better be worth it_ , he thought to himself. Looking up he was unsurprised to observe that it was a full moon; when magic was at its strongest.  
  
He heard a low hum emitting from his right, where he glitched into existence to get a better look.  
  
Dozens of people stood around a flat stone circle, wearing long black robes with slight hoods that revealed their masks of animal bones. The stone circle itself was about four feet tall, and was carved with hundreds of runes designed to lure a Prince Of Hell and capture them. However, these types of runes had no effect on a regular demon, such as Dark.  
  
He teleported to the center, placing his hands formally behind his back. Several of the witches stood frozen, while others took a few startled steps back. They had not begun the ritual yet, and knew that this was definitely _not_ a Prince of Hell.  
  
"Asmodeus isn't available right now," Dark began. He started turning, getting a good look at the group of humans that had the audacity to claim to be magic. He'd show them real power. "However, I'm here to pass on a message."  
  
He snapped his fingers, making the human closest to him fall to his knees in agony as blood spilled from his eyes, ears, and everywhere else one could think of. Many others started to run, while others mumbled weak curses that Dark flicked away with a wave of his hand, before literally ripping them inside out without so much as moving.  
  
The rest were just as easy to terminate, many only made it a few yards before slipping in the mud or tripping on their own robes. A simple thought from Dark made their bodies go limp, except for the occasional twitching form. Normally he liked to enjoy the suffering and liked to watch the light drain from their eyes, but this was a job; not a vacation. Maybe he could grab some other humans before returning to Hell.  
  
In the end he sensed only four who made it from the clearing, and he quickly teleported in front of the two who were running together. Pulling out two hidden knives from his suit jacket, he impaled both the witches, one male one female, killing them instantly. He left the bodies there, and next teleported to a woman not far away from the spot he originally arrived from. She was the second to last one, so he decided to have some fun with her, making her scream as his knife sliced through the most painful places. In the end it only lasted just over a minute before he moved onto the next and last person.  
  
Dark closed his eyes and felt for the presence of a human, finding one far on the opposite end of the clearing. He teleported in front of a man wearing an animal skull with brown horns.   
  
" _Please_ make this worse than it has to be," Dark smirked. "I've always liked playing with my-"  
  
He was interrupted as the witch threw a red and grey powder into his eyes, making him fall to his knees. Dark dug his fingers into the dirt as the witch ran away. He looked up long enough to turn the witch to dust and ash before standing wobbly on his feet. He decided to just get humans from his normal supplier, instead of getting fresh ones while he was up in the Mortal World. Like most demons he hated visiting the Mortal World, and avoided visiting whenever possible. Besides, he was in no state to collect humans even if he wanted to.  
  
Dark attempted to teleport back to his his chambers, but instead only made it less than a mile away. Not even making it out of the Mortal World. The fact that it was still raining didn't do anything to his sour mood. Over and over again he tried and failed to teleport to Hell. Dark had never encountered this spell before, but he recognized the symptoms and knew what it was. He was losing power, and it would not return until four days would go by. Soon he would have no power at all.   
  
He would only realize this later of course. At the moment he was hardly aware of his surroundings. He didn't even realize when it had stopped raining.  
  
No wait, it was still raining, he was just inside.  
  
Dark was lying down, and felt something mushy beneath him. A bed? A couch?  
  
"Hey, yer awake," came a pleasantly surprised voice. Dark turned, and he had half the mind to kill the person on sight for seeing him in such a state, but the sight of the person made him stop.  
  
It was a human male, around five foot eight with a skinny stature. On his face was a small beard and there was artificial green hair on the top of his head. He had on a pair of glasses and wore a pair of black distressed denim jeans and a blue baggy sweatshirt (you know the one), as well as black socks.  
  
The man sat down gingerly on the coffee table in from of Dark, and placed a glass of water in front of him. Dark looked up and noticed that the man's eyes were the bluest he had ever seen. And given that for the past dozen centuries he's regularly stared into people's eyes as he extinguished the light from them, it's safe to say he's seen all sorts of blue eyes; yet none of them had intrigued him as much. Perhaps it was a side effect from the spell.  
  
"How 're yeh feelin'" the man asked in a thick Irish accent. That would explain the rain.  
  
"Where am I?" Dark demanded; Asmodeus had been right, he liked to cut to the chase. He sat up, ignoring how dizzy the action made him feel.  
  
"Hey, take it easy," the man said comfortingly. Dark held back a sneer at the gentleness in his tone. "I'm Jack, and we're in my apartment. You 'ere pretty smashed and disoriented ou' there, an' its ranin' so I brought yeh inside before you could hurt yerself." Dark stared for several long moments at the human, "Jack".  
  
"Smashed?" He inquired, unfamiliar with the term.  
  
"Drunk," Jack clarified, giggling. Dark internally recoiled at the sound, he hadn't heard a person giggle for centuries... well, at least not a sane person. He's met several humans who  had succumb to madness before he had ended their lives. Also, demons were physically unable to get drunk, and Dark was almost offended at the assumption. Being taken for a human, was unbearably embarrassing, let alone an intoxicated one. This human witness would not be allowed to live.  
  
"Is there anyone else in the house?" Dark asked emotionless. He did not wanting to have to bodily chase down someone who would be able to hear the humans screams.  
  
"'Could'a worded it less creepily, but no, it's just you and me."  
  
Dark reached into his suit pocket for his knife.  
  
"But it is an apartment, so ther's neighbors on both sids o' here an' upstairs," Jack added. Dark dropped his hand to his knee, dejected. If he wanted to kill this person quietly he'd have to come back after he regained his power. He stared at Jack, who seemed to be thinking just as hard as himself. _I could come back_ , he thought.  
 _  
_ _Or I could just not leave_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment I love hearing your thoughts!


	3. Awkward Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes breakfast for "Mark"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sing song voice* I know I have a bad upload scheduled pls don't yell at me

It wasn't unusual for Jack to go for walks in the rain; It also wasn't unusual for him to take walks at ungodly hours. Tonight he happened to combine the two. He had insomnia, and liked to get fresh air when he felt particularly anxious, sitting alone in his apartment was unsettling since his roommates moved out. Doctors had tried medication when he was younger, but none of them had worked, which he was partially to blame for since he never gave any effort to sleeping with a regular schedule. The nights when it would rain was just a bonus. He felt like it washed away all the things causing him stress. He could run on very little sleep, and his job didn't require him to be awake at any particular time.    
  
Jack worked in computer programming. Aside from deadlines and the once in a blue moon Skype meeting he was pretty much able to make his own hours. Which was why he was awake at 2am walking down the desolate county road.   
  
The only light came from quick glimpses of the moon though the storm clouds. Normally Jack liked watching the fireflies and staring at the stars, but rain was a nice distraction when his thoughts tried to carry him away. He had worn a baseball cap to shelter his eyes from the pelting droplets. Many would think him insane to be out in such weather, but no one was there to see thanks to his in-the-middle-of-nowhere apartment. 

The streets were flooded and he was soaked head to toe. The rain was so thick he could hardly see more than ten feet ahead. He let himself get washed away in the rains enticing rhythm until a strange static noise came from his right, in the woods.   
  
Now Jack may be an overgrown child, but he wasn't an idiot. He turned towards the forest and stared frozen into the trees. It was nearly impossible to make out shapes with both the darkness and rain, but he could make out a stumbling silhouette behind some of the trees.   
  
A man emerged, and Jack was unsure if he should have been relieved or worried it was a person. His apartment building was nearly a mile from the closest town, and the road he was on only led to farms, hunting grounds, and abandoned buildings, meaning that the man had hardly any reason to be out here, especially at this time and in the current weather.   
  
Before Jack could think of a logical course of action, the man seemed to notice his presence. Jack immediately came to the conclusion the guy was drunk, he must have been with the way he was stumbling.    
  
"Quid tu facis, mortale?" That man slurred. Jack was taken aback. He didn't recognize the language, and his brain wandered to every possibility of what he could have said, ranging from "Help I'm lost and I need help" to "I just buried a body and you're next". He sincerely hoped for the previous.   
  
The man suddenly stumbled to his knees, and some unfortunately timed reflex of Jacks made him walk forward and help the guy back to his feet. The man stood pretty stable, but shook his head every second or so as if trying to clear it. Now that he was closer Jack was able to get a better look.   
  
The mysterious man had black hair and dark eyes from what Jack could tell. He was around two or so inches taller than himself with a much bulkier build. What intrigued Jack the most was the mans attire. He wore a dark grey suit with a matching tie and black formal shoes, all of which were drenched in water and some mud. Jack had never seen someone so out of place in this small town.   
  
"Hey, what's your name?" Jack asked shakily. He felt an irksome aura coming from the area they were in, and wanted more than anything to get his skinny ass out of there, but his morality was keeping him from abandoning the disoriented stranger.   
  
"Dark." The reply was heavily slurred, and Jack could hardly understand.   
  
"Yeah, it is dark out here," Jack agreed. "Can you tell me your name?"   
  
"No," the man growled before repeating himself, still slightly slurred.   
  
"Oh; Mark?" Jack surmised. "Is that your name?" His only reply was a hum (or growl?), which he decided to take as a yes. Mark put a hand up to his head as a wave of dizziness hit him. Jack grabbed his arm to steady him, and he carefully walked the man back to his apartment; only stumbling a few times.   
  
He practically shoved Mark onto his worn couch, which had been left behind by the previous occupants. He didn't care that Mark would likely get the piece of furniture soaking wet, he was planning on trashing it later anyway.    
  
Mark practically went limp upon landing, and Jack decided to pat the outside of his pockets in hopes of finding a phone or ID.   
  
Jack was dismayed to find that all the pockets were empty (magic shhh). He wondered once again what he was getting himself into. Mark hardly looked like he was a camper, what with his suit. Maybe he was traveling and something happened to his car? Jack would just have to wait until the strange man woke up to find out.   
  
_Maybe he's the leader of a drug cartel_. Jack's inner voice supplied. _Or a human trafficking person_. Jack pushed these thoughts away and opted to make some breakfast; he wasn't going to sleep any time soon.   
  
The sun was just preparing to rise when Jack heard faint stirring from the small living room. He filled a glass with water before heading to confront the man on his couch.   
  
"Hey, you're awake," he said as casually as he could manage. He sat on the coffee table in front of the couch and placed the glass within Mark's reach in case he wanted it. He waited a few moments to see if the stranger would try and reach for the glass, or maybe try and speak, but Mark just stared at him inquisitively.   
  
"How're yeh feelin'?" Jack tried, he was doing everything in his power not to fidget.   
  
"Where am I?" Mark demanded. Jack was taken aback by the coldness in the tone, and almost shuddered.   
  
"Hey, take it easy," Jack said, trying to not sound nervous... or threatening. "I'm Jack, and we're in my apartment. You 'ere pretty smashed and disoriented ou' there, an' it was ranin' so I brought yeh inside before you could hurt yerself." He berated himself for rambling, but hopefully the information will be of some comfort to Mark.   
  
Mark paused again and tilted his head to the side in a curious facade that Jack would have almost attractive if it weren't for the unusual circumstances.   
  
"Smashed?" Mark inquired. Jack suddenly realized the man wasn't Irish; maybe they didn't use that word wherever he was from. His accent sounded American but he couldn't be sure, he was bad with accents.   
  
"Drunk," Jack clarified, laughing. He always like foreigners, and how they trod through Ireland as if Bigfoot could round the corner with his buddies holding a pack of beer.   
  
"Is there anyone else in the house?" Mark inquired. Jack didn't blame the guy for wondering, waking up in a stranger's house would probably be a trip.    
  
"Could'a worded it less creepily, but no, it's just you and me," Jack relayed, wanting to soothe any nerves Mark may be hiding. He looked out the window to where the rain still pelted his apartment window. "But it is an apartment, so ther's neighbors on both sids o' here an' upstairs." He looked back at Mark and saw him shift, weather from nerves or to stretch his muscles, but it made Jack himself nervous. Mark was just a few inches taller from what Jack could tell, but he was much bulkier and had more muscle; he could easily overpower Jack if he felt the need.   
  
Mark stared for a few more moments at Jack with his head tilted, before his lips quirked up on the ends, and Jack almost took the expression as a sly smirk.   
  
"I- uh," Jack started, rubbing the back of his neck. "I made breakfast if yeh want some?"   
  
"I don't ea-..." Mark paused, and Jack assumed he was thinking. "Sure, why not," Mark said slowly. He still had that smirk; Jack wasn't sure weather it made him nervous or flustered... maybe both.   
  
"You're name's Mark right?" Jack attempted to clarify. The surprisingly collected man drew his eyebrows together curiously. "It's just tha' I asked you when I found yeh and I think that's what ya said..."   
  
"Oh, yes that's correct," Mark replied. "You just caught me off guard is all." Mark then stood up, and Jack felt intimidatingly small in his position on the small table as the man towered over him. Mark seemed to falter as he stared down at him, and Jack saw his tongue flick over his lips before he stepped to the side, allowing Jack space to stand.   
  
He scurried to the kitchen, Mark following behind silently. Jack handed a plate of eggs and toast to Mark, and got himself an identical plate.    
  
"Do-, do yeh want coffee?" Jack stuttered.   
  
"Yes, that would be... great." Jack wasn't sure what to make of Mark's strange way of talking, it was almost... posh, and definitely matched his suit.   
  
Jack walked back out to the living room, and sat on the opposite end of the couch that Mark had been sitting on. The other man sat down, and stared at his food, as if unsure what to do with it, before he took some small bites. After a few minutes of silence, Jack decided to get some answers.   
  
"So... what are yeh doing out here anyway?" Mark froze, and slowly placed his fork back onto his plate.   
  
"I was on a... business trip of sorts. I guess I got caught up in the excitement." Jack hummed. It wasn't a very elaborate explanation but it soothed some of his nerves.   
  
"Do yeh have someone you should call? You can borrow my phone if yeh wanna?" Jack offered, his voice small. Something about Mark made him hyper aware of his surroundings, and it was making him on edge.   
  
"No, that won't be necessary. I came here alone."   
  
"Oh..." Jack faltered. That sounded hard, being alone in an unfamiliar country. "Well, where are ya stayin'? I can call a cab or...?"   
  
"I haven't yet made any reservations for residents," Mark stated. Jack shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. 

  
"I'm stuck in town for awhile, my way of getting home was... delayed," Mark elaborated, seeming to sense Jacks bewilderment. "That's why I was out there where you found me. I have to stay in town for a few more days." Jack shuffled again; even while eating, Mark was nothing but collected and eerily calm for someone who woke up in a stranger's house. He reminded Jack of a lion stalking its prey while hidden in the grass.   
  
"What exactly do ye do?" Jack swallowed, he cleared his throat after the sentence came out croaky and quiet. "You said you were on a business trip; for what?" Mark seemed to ponder this for a moment, once again raking his eyes up and down Jack's form. Jack wondered what about him could be so interesting to this guy.   
  
"It's hard to describe," he finally decided. "I suppose you could say I work on people; their... biology." Jack fidgeted with his fork. "Mostly I work from home, but I was asked a favor from someone higher up, they sent me here."   
  
"Sooo, like a doctor?" Jack wondered. Mark smirked maniacally, causing Jack to shrink back.   
  
"Not exactly."


	4. COOKIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookies first questions later, the guys shower (not together you sickos) and make cookies, with a bitto tension in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are gonna be mad at me but I went to re-read because I'm in the middle if the fifth chapter but I realized I forgot to post this chapter which has been done for sooooo long and I thought I posted it but apparently I didn't hahaha
> 
> sorry

Jack wasn’t precisely sure what do do throughout the day. He refused to let Mark leave the house without a plan while it was still raining, which thankfully Mark seemed to understand without Jack ever having to state it. Although he wished Mark would say something, he himself was never one to start a conversation, waiting instead for someone to engage with him to avoid pestering; but he found he could hardly stand the dry silence that sizzled in his skin.   
  
“So,” Jack began, completely clueless to what he would say next. “What do yeh do for fun? We might as well find somethin’ ta pass tha time with.” After finishing his sentence he subconsciously sucked in a breath. Marks head turned from his place by the window, where he had been watching the rain fall with his hands clasped elegantly behind his back for the past hour. Jack noticed how he once again flicked his eyes up and down his form, like a predator.   
  
“This is your home, I’m sure you would know better than I of an activity that would make our wait more eventful.” He spoke as he always did, with perfect English that was enunciated to the point of being unnatural and unnerving. Truthfully Jack should have been more off put by the stranger than her admittedly was, but he had been alone for so long he didn’t particularly mind.   
  
Jack looked at the cheap fake wood clock that hung perfectly straight on the wall to his left, which read that it was 10:48am. He examined the rest of the room around him, his ugly couch, the lamp in the corner that barley illuminated half the room decently, and the carpet that had loose strings that he was constantly hovering up. Now that he thought about it he realized he himself didn’t have much he did for fun, most of the time he was either working on his computer, playing video games, or exploring outside. Though it was hardly exploring when he knew of everything within a mile radius.   
  
Jack looked up to speak, only to see that Mark was now only a couple feet away. Jack jumped slightly, having not realized how deep in thought he had been. Mark tilted his head to the side and emotionlessly drew his brows together in what almost resembled curiosity. “Um...” Jack mumbled. “Wh-why don’t we bake somethin? Cookies maybe? I haven’t made those in a while, an’ there’s not much else ta do around here.”   
  
Dark straightened his head back up, before shifting his eyes to the floor in thought.    
  
“I don’t recall ever baking... cookies... in my lifetime,” he said carefully. He saw Jacks eyes widen slightly, obviously contemplating how he had gone his life without baking homemade cookies. Dark new they were a very common treat among humans, and was reluctant to succumb to such a petty species activity, but he figured this human -Jack- would be the only witness, and Dark had already decided the Irishman would be dead once this all ended. So he nodded as un-solemnly as he could manage. Jack smiled, making his cheeks puff up, and when he turned towards the kitchen, Dark once again looks up and down his smaller form.   
  
Maybe instead of killing him, he would bring him down to his mansion and have some fun. He imagined all his favorite tools he used, how he could make the bravest of men beg for death within minutes. This man in front of him was delicate, he would likely use more of his delicate tools, like knives and-   
  
“Are yeh okay?” Jack asked, snapping Dark out of his imagination.   
  
“Yes,” he replied, unable to elaborate. Jack paused and squinted a little, but continued grabbing a large assortment of bowls, cups, and silverware from around the kitchen. Mark watched with... wonder, as Jack began to smile gently as he collected his items. Dark had never been so close to a content human before; at first he believed he was uncomfortable but upon further thought he decided he was contented, there was something about the way Jack maneuvered around the kitchen that was so casual it felt like an old routine.   
  
Jack suddenly turned and nearly collided with Dark, who was just as unmoving as ever. Jack looked up into Darks eyes, showing even more closely how blue and vibrant his eyes were. Jack was frozen in place, a bag of flower in his left hand. He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t moving, surely this was as... whatever for Mark as it was for him.   
  
After starting back into Jacks eyes for a long five seconds, Dark was suddenly hit with the most powerful vulnerability he had ever personally experienced in his life. The few who dared look into his eyes were very powerful demons, or humans on the very tip of death. This was a new sensation, a new experience that he had never even contemplated throughout his centuries of life.   
  
—   
  
Jack wasn’t sure what he felt, but he could see Marks emotions written all over his face. There was so much emotion he was having trouble determining exactly what emotion was being displayed. It’s was especially unnerving considering how much Mark had previously shown very little emotion at all.   
  
“Um,” he said shakily before ducking his head and swiping past Mark once more. “How about you you measure the flour while I crack the eggs?”   
  
“Sounds... good,” Mark replied, following Jack intently with his gaze.   
  
They made the cookies in a surprisingly comfortable silence, save for a few exchanges of what could only be described as small talk. Dark continued to study Jack, unsure why he didn’t feel disgusted by the presence of a human who didn’t cower before him. A timer went off behind the pair, signaling that the oven was ready to be loaded up with the two pans of cookies they managed to load up. Jack turned with one of the pans gripped in one hand as he licked some cookie dough from his thumb one the other. He then bent down to carefully open the other, giving Dark a good view of his ass. He stared shamelessly, knowing Jack could not see. He knew for sure now he would have his way with the human once this was over, it would be a shame to just let such a perfectly fresh human go to waste, especially such a healthy one, those ones lasted longest and were much more fun to toy with.   
  
Although, Dark contemplated as Jack straightened back up to grab the second tray, he was on the skinnier side, and humans were known to have illnesses that could not be seen on the outside, it would be a shame if he brought Jack back to his mansion only for the human to instantly die.   
  
“Hey, are yeh sure yer okay? You keep zonin’ out like that.” Dark suddenly realized that the human was standing in from of him again, not as close as before though.   
  
“I’m fine, I assure you.” He contemplated more upon Jacks suspicious expression. “I’m just tired is all, being stranded in the rain after... a good day's work can really tire you out.”   
  
Jack seemed to accept this answer, giving a sympathetic nod before turning back into the living room. Dark marveled at how small this space he stood in was. In comparison to his mansion back in hell, well, save for a few absent cobwebs and bloodstains, it could be one of his many abandoned suites. He had very little use of those rooms though, they were only there when he wanted to play cat and mouse with a human. Maybe he would do so with Jack. He imagined releasing the small human into his residence, watching as he flees around the corner. He would always wait, ideally around for an hour, before pursuing, giving the poor creatures opportunity to either map out a section of the place or find a nice hiding spot.   
  
“We ‘ave about 15 minutes before the cookies ar’ ready, and then we have ta wait for them to cool,” Jack stated from somewhere unseen in a room off from the opposite end of the living room, which Mark figured was a bedroom. He spotted two additional rooms aside from the one Jack had yelled from, and he wondered what the human did with the other rooms. “I usually take a shower around this time, do ya think you’d like ta take one as well?” Dark looked down at himself, he was still clad in his grey suit, which although now had been dry for a long while, he heard humans had a tendency to change clothes every day or so.   
  
“I doubt any of my clothes will fit ypu, but my roommate left some a his clothes behind when he moved out, I bet somethin’ ah his will fit yeh,” Jack continued. He emerged from the room he had been in and entered the one directly to the left, Dark shuffled forward as he heard shuffling from inside. Just as he was about to make his way into the room, Jack came out and collided with him once again. Dark wondered how often humans did this as it seemed to be a common thing, at least with Jack.   
  
“Here,” Jack said, backing up instantly and holding out a pair of clothes at arm's length. Dark took them, squinting his eyes at the blushing human who was avoiding eye contact. He felt their fingers graze slightly and it sent an electric feeling through his cold dead soul. He made a mental note to not make physical contact with humans in their own realm, even being exposed to one seemed to be having an effect on him.    
  
“You take yours first, I have tah feed the neighbors fish, they’re outta town and I said I’d look after the lil guys.” Dark nodded, watching as Jack walked through the front door and into the apartment hallway. He entered the bathroom, it was small, though he was hardly one to judge the customary size of a bathroom, the closest thing he had to one in his mansion was a room where he conducted his more... bloody... activities.   
  
He undressed fairly easily, being a demon meant not having to change clothing on account of magic, he can’t remember how long ago it was since he bore this suit. He changed into it a few centuries ago after a battle to the death with another demon left his previous outfit in shambles. He can’t remember if he had ever taken it off completely since putting it on after the battle. Sure, he took the jacket off for more motion range when necessary, and he occasionally would lower his pants if he was given an unfortunate human who was his “type”; or whatever a demon using humans for sexual pleasure was referred to as. The point being, magic kept his suit in pristine condition, ergo there was never any need for him to remove it. Having his magic ripped from him was devastatingly unfortunate. As he reluctantly removed his beloved suit, he wondered what else he would have to succumb to doing now that he was in the human realm. He no longer had magic but he was still a demon. He did not need to breath, blink, eat, sleep, he would have to fake his way through, and he wondered how it was he had not yet been discovered.   
  
After being completely undressed, Dark fiddled with the temperature control knobs on the shower, which were not much unlike the drains he kept in his mansion. He noticed un-approveingly how temperature was much more noticeable against his skin, and how when warm it seemed to spread up his arm. He decided to make it considerably warm, while it would not damage his skin he would still feel the burn as if he were human. He also knew he had to be cautious to not use all the hot water, as it would likely upset the human. Not that he cared, but the human getting upset with him and possibly kicking him out would not be good for him. Though he doubted Jack would do such a thing, he seemed highly pathetic and meek, likely having never stood up for himself before. Dark wondered if anyone would even notice the pathetic humans absence once he took him to his mansion and did unspeakable things to him.   
  
Dark made quick with his shower, stepping out he observed the clothing Jack had retrieved from his roommates room. He lifted up the trousers, they were dark grey sweatpants, almost appearing black. Jack had chosen them because they were the most adjustable pants in case Mark was not as close in size to his roommate as he estimated. Dark slipped them on and was pleased to find they were rather comfortable, if a little lazy looking, though he supposed it would be suitable as long as he stayed only within the eyes of this one particular human. Next was a plain grey T-shirt, he slipped that on easily, and although form fitting it was comfortable. He then picked up a soft, deep red flannel. He slipped it on over his shoulders, appreciating the feel of the soft texture against his arms. He momentarily wondered why a human would leave such a comfortable garment behind, when the light thud of an oven being opened gained his attention.    
  
He stepped out and was greeted with the smell of warm, sweet, homemade cookies, and was absolutely revolted to discover he found the scent _pleasant_. Jack had just set the second tray on the counter when Dark has emerged.   
  
“You look nice,” Jack commented. “Yeh looked way too outta place in that suit ah yers.” Dark stayed quiet, unsure how to respond in such a way that wouldn’t end up becoming a threat. “I suppose it my turn teh shower now, don’t eat any of the cookies while I’m in there,” he joked, pointing a finger accusingly. Dark followed his retreating form with his eyes, wondering why the human fascinated him so. He supposed it was because this was the first sane human he’d encountered that was not hysterical with fear.   
  
After around 10 minutes, Jack emerged from the bathroom, a small amount of steam trailing in his wake. His green hair fell carelessly across his forehead in a frizzy manner, his glasses were slipped low on his nose, and he had on red sweats and and a baggy black T-shirt. Dark thought about looking away, he knew humans tended to grow uncomfortable from a prolonged gaze, but he was having trouble putting effort into the action, thankfully though the human wasn’t paying much attention to him, and didn’t notice. Jack picked up his phone and scrolled through it for a few minutes as he sat slouched in the couch with one leg drawn up as he nibbled absentmindedly on the skin around his fingers; completely unaware that Dark stood merely watching him. After a very short period of creepy staring, Jack looked up.   
  
“Yeh can sit down if ya want,” Jack offered. Momentarily removing his fingers from his lips. Dark realized he likely didn’t realize he was doing the act, having been alone for so long he may have forgotten societies mannerisms. Dark contemplated ignoring the action, but he wished to understand this strange creature some more. It couldn’t hurt to get to know your prey before to striking, right?   
  
“You chew the skin around your nails,” Dark stated, tilting his head to the side. Jack froze, looking down at the hand that had come back up, a finger already passed his parted lips. He shuffled and put his hand down, wedging it between his thighs.   
  
“Sorry, bad habit,” Jack mumbled in response. His cheeks were a gentle pink, and Mark squinted at the strange sight. Most of the humans he saw had ghostly pale skin from both their time shrouded from the sun and their faces flushed with fear, seeing one with cheeks so pink was unheard of. He supposed he’s seen deep red faces before, from when he would strangle his victims, causing blood flow to well up in the head. He liked slitting their throats when he did this, the blood flowed stronger somehow, like a dam being torn open. If _this_ humans cheeks turned pink without Dark having to lift a finger, he wondered just how red he could make that gorgeous skin turn. Yet when he imagined wrapping his hands around Jacks throat, he didn’t feel the same sensation he thought he would. Instead he felt... what was that?   
  
“Cookies are ready!” Jack jumped up suddenly, startling Dark as the demon stepped back slightly. Jack giggled, seeing calm, collected “Mark” startle in such a way. Dark once again thought to himself how dead this human was going to be in four days; but there wasn’t as much strength in the thought as before, the spell must be really getting to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love u guys please comment I love all your comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment and tell me what you think so far! I'm also open to suggestions if anyone has any :)


End file.
